Corpse Party: Bleach Edition
by Melatranix98
Summary: This is another reader-involved fan fictions. Characters from Bleach are included in this fan fiction. None of the actual 'human' characters from Corpse Party are in this story. For example, Kizami Yuuya is not in this fan fiction. The ghosts and the dead man that haunt Heavenly Host Elementary School are in this fan fiction, however. Please read with caution.
1. Introduction

Introduction

You are a junior high school student of the age seventeen. You are enrolled at Karakura High School. You have blue eyes and brown hair. You're apart of class 2-A and you have two specific classmates that you hang out with; Ichigo Kurosaki and Sousuke Aizen.

Note: For those of you reading this that are Bleach fans or are familiar with it, you're not going to be expecting what you're anticipating. Anyone who appears in this fanfiction that is from Bleach does not have their (Soul Reaper, Hollifications, Bankai, etc.) powers. For example, Ichigo does have his normal strength (you know, the normal strength he has when he's not a soul reaper). Aizen is displayed as stronger than Ichigo in this fanfiction. Both of them also carry weapons, but they are not swords. No guns either. Aizen does not have glasses in this fanfiction. The reason why they are weaker, for those of you who may be confused, is because they are in human bodies which are more fragile than there "Shinigami" bodies or other forms.

This fanfiction begins at Karakura High School with several other students. During this fanfiction, the other students that are with you, along with yourself, Ichigo, and Aizen, preform a ritual known as the "Sachiko Ever After" ritual. After performing the ritual, everyone who participated, including yourself, is transported to a school called Heavenly Host Elementary School. Heavenly Host Elementary School is, or was, a school that was demolished after a traumatic murder occurred there. All of you must escape, or die trying.

Note 2: For those of you who have watched Corpse Party or have played any of the games, this story does follow the same circumstances and similar situations. However, it is not going to be the exact same events.

Note 3: If you have any issues with gore, murder, or if anything that is very descriptive in such a manner that may be disturbing, I would heed you not to read this. This fanfiction is rated M.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You're at Karakura High School with Ichigo and Sosuke. You're waiting for them to get dismissed from soccer practice. The two of them had been friends ever since junior high school. You had met them two years ago when you started high school. They were always nice to you. Every now and again Ichigo would be very blunt and would come out as rude. Although, it was more that he was a very honest person and didn't really take into consideration the reactions and viewpoints of other people. Aizen was always VERY nice to you. Unlike Ichigo, Aizen just ignored anything that pissed him off. If it involved a person, he would usually give them a harsh glare or say something very bluntly, then would leave it there, not continuing the conversation if the person decided to make a comment in return. Aizen was more closed than Ichigo as well. He never really talked about himself and was often short with most people.

As you were watching your two friends practice, a few of your fellow classmates came over, consisting of Rangiku, age sixteen, Rukia Kuchiki, age fifteen, and Inoue Orihime, age seventeen. The other girls that came over were just people that you either didn't care for or didn't know. It was abnormal for there to be girls that came to just 'watch' the boys while they practiced, making various 'comments' about the boys. It bothered you when they would talk about Sosuke and Ichigo in front of you. But you knew you couldn't do anything about it. Girls were going to be girls. You were also a person who avoided confrontation. Plus, even if you wanted to say anything, you were too shy to do it, and you wouldn't stand up for yourself if you ended up in that position.

Rukia sat down beside you and you two began talking about school, asking how her first year of high school was going. During the conversation, you both were interrupted by Ichigo who called out your name from the field, motioning you to come over. You got up, apologizing to Rukia afterward, then you went over to where Ichigo was. It seemed like they were taking a break from practice, having noticed the cup of water that was in Ichigo's hand. Sosuke was over talking to one of the quieter team members, Gin Ichimaru.

After plopping down on the grass next to Ichigo, he took a gulp of water, setting the cup down beside him on the ground. "Y'know, you don't have to wait for us every day." He spoke with a warm and considerate expression.

You shrugged. "It's not like I wait because I have to. I wait for you guys because I want to." You gave out a sigh at the end. "Do I bother you guys by waiting for you or something?"

Ichigo got a bit defensive. "_, of course you don't bother us. I'm just simply saying that you don't need to wait up for us. I know you lose a lot of energy just with school and all of the extra work that you do. There's no need to force yourself to stay after school longer than needed just to wait for us."

As you were about to make another comment, Sosuke and Gin had walked over to where you two were located. "Ichigo, practice is over now. Coach said we can go home." As Sosuke was speaking, you noticed that he didn't look at you at all. When he had walked over, he had only looked at Ichigo, as if you weren't even there. He didn't seem to take any notice to you at all. He was also giving Ichigo a rather cold glare as he spoke as well. Had Ichigo done something to upset him during practice?

Ichigo got up off the ground. "Finally. It's already seven o'clock. Coach needs to stop keeping us so late. He wonders why some people don't show up to practice every day like we do." Ichigo sighed as Gin and Sosuke both nodded to his comment. You noticed that Gin was looking down at your feet, his eyes seeming to be closed. Or, you assumed they were from the way they looked.

Ichigo looked down at you. "You ready to go home now shorty?" There was the smart ass comment that had been missing in the conversation.

You took no offense to this, knowing Ichigo's idiotic nature by now. "Yeah." You were still thinking about what Ichigo had said earlier. You thought it would be best to at least try to make a reply to what he said. "Oh, and about what you said earlier. I actually prefer to wait for the both of you. I mean, it's not like anyone's waiting for me at home or anything Ichigo."

Sosuke finally looked down at you, then at Ichigo with another glare. "Kurosaki, what did you say this time? Can't you ever shut up for once in your life?" Without waiting for a reply from Ichigo, Sosuke grabbed hold of your hang, pulling you up beside him. Since you hadn't been expecting this, you nearly tripped while you were getting to your feet. You were barely able to keep your balance, leaning on Sosuke for support. A small blush crossed your face due to the fact that you were closer than usual to him. Thankfully, Sosuke didn't notice this.

Suddenly, it hit you that you had left your notebook back in the classroom. You really couldn't go home without it. "Um… Well, I think I left my notebook back in the classroom. Can you guys wait here for me?" You asked hesitantly, your voice quiet.

"No, we'll go with you. I don't feel comfortable letting you go back into that school alone _." Sosuke replied, grabbing your hand. "Kurosaki, if you want to go home ahead of us, feel free."

"And pass up an opportunity like this one? Hell no." Ichigo chuckled softly. "Besides, I don't trust you alone with _ Aizen."

Sosuke simply rolled his eyes, pulling you alongside him as you both made your way towards the school building, followed along by Gin and Ichigo. Gin was quiet the entire way inside, almost behaving like Sosuke's shadow. It was a bit odd. However, you didn't want to say anything rude about Gin. You didn't even know him, so you really didn't think you had a right to say anything about him or prejudge him. It just wasn't in your nature.

When the four of you entered the school building, the hallway was pitch black. You decided it wouldn't be best to let go of Sosuke's hand or you'd probably get lost in the building. Although, the warmth that was coming from his hand was making your blood rush to your face faster, causing it to get even redder. Thankfully, it was too dark for Sosuke to see. You really didn't want any of the boys to know that these little things got you flustered really easy.

As you were walking down the hallway, the lights suddenly came on. A boy, around 4'11", looked at the four of you with a curious look. "What are you guys still doing here?" The male just so happened to be sixteen year old Toshiro Hitsugaya of class 3-A. You only knew him from hearing about him and seeing him in the hallway. He must have been at baseball practice.

"Shorty just left her notebook back in class. Plus, practice just ended for us." Ichigo responded, pointing over at you when he said shorty. "It seems the coaches for most of the sports teams have been making people stay late. I assume that's why your still here Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah. They really don't think about our lives outside of this school. Half the team was pissed at him for keeping us so late." Toshiro looked over at Gin, then at you. "Have you seen Rangiku anywhere?"

"Yeah, she was on the bench with me during practice. She was still there when we left. I'm assuming she was waiting for you."

Toshiro sighed, running past you towards the very same doors you'd entered, not saying a word.

Ichigo snickered. "He sure is a worrier. Rangiku can take care of herself."

Sosuke dragged me ahead of Ichigo once again, ignoring his comment.

Ichigo jogged up beside you and Sosuke. "Hey, what is your problem today with me Aizen?"

"You say the most ignorant things Kurosaki. Honestly, you really don't know how to shut your mouth. No wonder you get into so many fights."

"At least I win every time." Ichigo laughed confidently, as if defeating Sosuke's words.

Sosuke didn't reply to Ichigo, not wanting to give him anymore satisfaction. Gin continued to follow behind Sosuke without saying a word.

The four of you eventually approached classroom 2-A. The four of you entered the classroom, turning on the lights as you came in.

Thankfully, your face was back to its usual color. "So much better with the lights on." You walked over to your desk, having let go of Sosuke's hand first. You opened it up, taking your notebook out. "I'm glad I remembered this! I don't want to fail that test tomorrow."

Ichigo overheard you talking to yourself, walking over. "Speaking of that test, _, do you mind if I borrow your notes?"

You shook your head, putting your notebook in your bag. "I need it Ichigo."

"Awe, c'mon, you know I didn't take notes."

"Well, that's your own fault."

Ichigo continued to whine and complain. "Don't be so mean _, can I at least borrow them tomorrow before the test?"

You sighed. "Fine, I'll give you my notes on our way to school, okay?"

Ichigo smiled brightly.

"But this means you have to be nicer to me, alright?"

Ichigo nodded reluctantly.

Sosuke came towards you two. "Did you find your notebook _?"

You nodded. "Yup, all set to go home."

Gin was leaning over on the far side wall near the teacher's podium. He seemed to be holding something in his hand that he was observing.

"Sosuke, does Gin want to walk home with us?" You asked politely. You honestly didn't mind having another person to walk home with.

"Are you okay with that?" Sosuke asked you with a smile on his face.

"Mhm." You nodded, walking over to where Gin was located at. Before asking him if he wanted to walk home together, you observed the object that he had in his hand more closely. "Gin, what's that?"

Gin opened his eyes a little bit, looking down at you at eye level. "Hm? You mean this?" You showed you the item he had in his hand. It seemed to be a piece of paper that resembled a person. "It's a charm, sort of. It's used in the "Sachiko Ever After" ritual."

You tilted your head. "Sachiko… Ever After ritual?"

He nodded. "Have you not heard of it?"

Ichigo butted into the conversation, slinging his arm around your shoulders. "It's this stupid rumor that everyone has been talking about. You take one of those paper doll things, along with your friends, and perform the ritual to create a bond between each other or something like that." Ichigo seemed to be annoyed. "The girls in back wouldn't shut up about it the other day. I'm tired of hearing about that crap."

Sosuke came up behind Ichigo and bonked him in the head. "Kurosaki, please refrain from making ignorant comments. I'm tired of you being rude to everyone."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! I'm the one being rude!? You're the one who hit me in the back of my head without warning!"

"I only did it so you'd shut up Kurosaki." Sosuke pulled Ichigo aside before coming back beside you. "I apologize for him Gin. He's an idiot."

Gin didn't seemed bothered by what Ichigo had said from the looks of it. "It's fine. I'm used to that stuff anyways." Gin looked back at you with his partially opened blue eyes.

Chapter 1 End...

Well I finally got this posted after like a million years. My apologies. I'll update my stories eventually. College and work, along with playing Cardfight! Vanguard has taken my time away from my stories guys.


End file.
